


Lacuna

by Quyinn



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enoch O'Connor has a heart, Getting Together, Hollowheart- freeform, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: Lacuna(n.) A blank space, a missing partLatin





	Lacuna

The light spills in from his window, painting the room in gold. Groaning, Enoch turns over, his blanket slipping off his shoulder, and planting his face into his pillow. One of his arms is tucked under his head. The other stretches over the cool sheet of his bed, searching for the other body. Could it have been a dream?

Enoch scrunches his eyes up. He tucks his fingers against the palm of his hands as he remembers them roaming pale skin, catching in knots of tousled hair, tracing the sweet pink bow of lips. Enoch feels his legs tense, bare against the soft blanket, instead of soft skin. His pillow isn't substitute for the crook of neck, his mouth partially open and kissing jut collarbone.

_Sehnsucht_

_(n.) A high degree of intense, reccouring, and often painful desire for something, particularly if there's no hope to attain the desire or when it's attainment is uncertain; "the inconsoluble longing in the human heart for we know not what"_

_German_

  
When Miss Peregrine asked Jake to stay the night, Enoch expected him to shake his head with a polite smile and leave before dark. Instead, he had looked up under lashes, biting his lip, and said he would love to. And that's how Jake ended up squashed between Enoch and Bromwyn on the two seater couch. Jake held his cocoa with both hands, the mug close to his face. His knees were pressed close together, his right thigh against Enochs left. The necromancer had his arm stretched out over the back of the couch, Bronwyn playing with his fingers absantmindedly. Jake looked up at him, eyes wide, and licked his lips, pink tongue darting to the corners to chase chocolate. Enoch shifted his hips away from him, turning his body slightly, his bicep nudging at the back of Jake's head. Enoch barely focused on the projection as he thought. Could he and Jake work? They were too different. They were from different worlds. Jake had family that love him, friends that care about him. Enoch considered his own family, how his father would happily leave him in the morgue to experiment on 'Customers', and how his mother barely existed. He debated his 118 years of living, almost a century with Miss Peregrine in the same 24 hours. Jake has never lived the same day twice, Enoch told himself, and he'd never want to, either.

_Antiscians_

_(n.) People who live on opposite sides of the world; "Who's shadows at noon are cast in opposite directions"_

_English_

  
It was nearing time for reset when Jake had had his eyes half closed, the empty cup in his lap, body lax against Enoch. The boy jumped when Miss Peregrine commanded "That's enough!" as Horace stopped his projection, Jake's face pressed into the soft knit of Enoch's sweater, one of his hands curling tightly in the material by his waist. Enoch looked down, an eyebrow arched. "Come on, its Reset." He muttered quietly, landing a warm hand on the back of Jake's neck and squeezing lightly. The children clambored for Jake's attention as they made their way to the garden, telling him how great and spectacular the view was.

Jake's hands shook, Enoch covering them with his own wide hands as he adjusted the gas mask. Jake's blue eyes shone in the light of the bombs, Enoch was glad his pink cheeks were concealed. As the planes flew closer, flew lower, Enoch had heard the boy gasp "holy sh-!" Under his breath, grabbing Enochs arm to support himself. "You're okay, Jacob." Enoch told him, in a tone that conveyed a healthy mix of concern and irratance. The necromancer tugged Jake closer to him with an arm around his waist. He shivered, curling into the warmth Enoch provided. From this position, Enoch could hear every surprised gasp, every hushed 'wow'. Enoch could see how Jake's eyes widened and how the moving stars and sun reflected, as if Jake's eyes were the sky itself.

The silence that hung around them was broken with an echoing clap. "Right, off to bed now, children." Miss Peregrine smiled kindly. Emma had her fingers locked in Olives as they guided the youngster back to the house. The blond cast a look back, holding her free hand out to Jake. "Do you want to stay in Abes room? It's beside mine so I'll walk you up." Emma glanced at Enoch, her expression souring as he glared back. "I, um-" Jake started uncertaintly, Enoch squeezing his waist gently, however Miss Peregrine cut in. "Emma, dear. Maybe Jake would feel more comfortable sharing a room with, I don't know, Enoch? They are of a similar age after all." Jake shrunk under Emma's pleading gaze, Enoch thanking the heavens for Miss P. "You of all people know how daunting the first night alone can be." Emma sighed and caved in, apologising to Jake for assuming. She then hurried to catch up with Olive, the hem of her dress floating around her calves as she ran.

Enoch dropped his arm from around Jake as Miss Peregrine turned around. "Are you staying for breakfast tomorrow, Jake?" He nodded, looking at Enoch for validation. The necromancer just shrugged and started towards the house.

Enoch closed his bedroom door and flicked on a lamp. Jake stood close to his side, the chill of the room setting in. "It's cold in here." Enoch shrugged. "Hadn't noticed." Jake shook his head, "No no no no, it's _cold_ in here." And placed his hands on either side of Enochs neck. The necromancer recoiled, hitting the door behind him, and grabbed Jake's wrists. "You weren't kidding." Enoch muttered. His breath hit Jakes face in hot puffs, Enochs warm hands sliding up his arms and over his shoulders. Somehow, they were standing closer, Enoch's fingers sliding down Jake's spine and under his jumper to rest on the exposed skin of his waist. "Still cold?" Enoch asked, a smile ticking the corner of his mouth up. Jake nodded, one of his hands finding purchase in the short hairs at the back of Enoch's head. The other cupped his jaw, thumb and forefinger cold against Enoch's cheeks. Not knowing how to ask, Enoch tipped his chin up slightly, wetting his bottom lip. "I'm not a warm person, Jacob." Enoch said, a little helplessly, as Jake brushed his nose against his own. Enoch gestured to the rows of jars, the puppets in boxes and clear containers, the sharp smooth blades and serrated deadly scissors. "Quite the opposite, actually." Jake shook his head. "You're hot enough for me." He murmured against Enoch's lips.

The necromancer pushed back into the kiss, letting his lips crush against Jake's chapped ones. His heart raced as he let out a huff of laughter. "Is that what you're going with? I'm hot enough?" Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of Enoch's hair. "Shut up." Enoch chuckled again, allowing himself to be yanked into a searing kiss. Enoch slid his thigh between Jake's, biting softly at his bottom lip. Jake shuddered, swallowing a moan as Enoch pulled his hips forward, pressing them flush against each other.

They became a tangle of limbs, clinging to each other as they wrestled out of jumpers, shirts, jeans, pants. Enoch hummed as warmth bloomed in his chest and melted to the pit in his stomach. Sweat dried on skin, Enoch pushing fowards till the backs of Jake's knees hit the edge of the bed. Enoch shoved him down with rough hands on his waist. "En- Noch...please." Jake made grabby hands from the bed. His eyes were blown black, hair stuck to his forehead. Enoch lent over him, tugging his head back by his hair and kissing him. He parted his lips, running his tongue over the seal of Jake's. He wrapped his legs around Enoch's waist, swallowing Enoch's tongue. The necromancer rocked against him, running his hands over the bend of his neck, the arch of his back, the curve of his lashes when he clenches his eyes shut.

They had passed out wrapped up in each others limbs, sheets moulding to the sweat sheen on their skin. Jake's arms were tucked either side of Enoch's chest, his hands curled under his shoulders. Enoch let his cheek rest against the top of Jake's head, smelling sweat and something fruity; Jake's shampoo, he supposed. "Is it this cold in all the rooms?" Jake asked through a shiver. Enoch nodded, pressing a kiss to his hair. His arms wound over the boy's back and waist, one of his legs raised to cradle Jake to his chest. He closed his eyes, sighing. Enoch let himself be loved. He couldn't keep this up. Jake would get bored, he'd find something so much more than Enoch in his world.

In the back of his mind, Enoch knew that this couldn't last. The closeness, the openess, the trust between them wouldn't be enough to keep Jake at the Home. Enoch knew that as soon as Jake left his arms, the cold would wrap itself around him and freeze him in time, freeze him in a place that didn't have warmth, didn't have love, didn't have Jake. "Is this a dream?" Jake whispered into Enoch's collarbone. The necromancer tucked the blanket tighter around Jake's neck, stopping the chill: for now. "No, Jacob. Go to sleep." Jake cuddled impossibly closer to his elder, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "Don't let me wake up."

Enoch couldn't remember letting sleep take him. Enoch couldn't remember the moment where in Jake left and loneliness crept it's way back into Enoch's arms, cold reclaimed its rightful place, wrapped like armour around him, and ice sunk into his skin and stayed a block in his chest. The golden light in his room added no warmth or comfort. Everything felt different.

_Dor_

_(n.) A deep and nostalgic feeling of sadness, agony and emptiness experienced upon intensely missing, longing, and yearning for something or someone._

_Romanian_

  
It was like a book reprint, pages were different, font size had changed, but the story still repeated the same. Enoch had woken up in his bed for over four decades yet... Something had changed. The hollow ache in his chest bloomed like a flower in spring. The very feeling he sworn off cracked him like ice. Enoch scrubbed a hand over his face. Enoch told himself it was just a dream.

Several years went past. Emma often told the Children tales of Abe's grandson; Jake Portman! How he rescued them from a dastardly Hollowgast and saved them all! His chest always ached with the thought of Jake. Enoch only just managed through three stories before his eyes would ring red and his hands would shake. He hurried through an excuse then through the door, down the hall, to his basement bedroom. He threw himself down upon his bed, shoulders shaking, and curse at the tears for not falling.

_Noroke_

_(n.) The way one constantly speaks with enthusiasm and fondness about the one they love_

_Japanese_

  
There was a knock at the door.

Enoch wiped his nose with his sleeve and hauled himself upright. "Go away, Olive. I'm not in the mood." But he opened the door anyway. Instead of greeting his best friend with an upset glare, Enoch almost fell back with shock.

He had longer hair than Enoch remembered. His shoulders were broad, his face weathered more than a 22 year olds should. His hands were rougher when they took Enoch's between them. "Hey, Noch." His voice was deeper, jaw dusted in dark stubble. "Hey." Enoch cupped his face, forcing down the bubbling joy. "You came back. You left us- left me!" Enoch didn't break eye contact as he stepped closer. "Why are you back?" It wasn't a question, more so as a statement that hung heavy like branches in the rain. "I miss you. Everyone. This is where I belong, Noch." Eyes bluer than the sky itself glistened with tears threatening to rain. Enoch yanked the boy so there was barely room for their chests to cave and rise, crushing his lips against Jake's with fierce passion and a slight shared smile. "You're a nightmare, Portman."  
  


_Hiraeth_

_(n.) A homesickness to which you cannot return to; the nostalgia, the yearning, the lost places of your past_

_Welsh_

  
"I know, I'm so sorry." Enoch rested his forehead against Jake's, breathing the same air. Enoch ran his hands over his toned chest, down across his stomach and traced up his spine. His eyes never left Jake's face. "Is this a dream?" Jake giggled against Enoch's mouth. "Nah, Noch. We're good." Tugging Jake into the room, Enoch shoved him against the door. "Do something like that again and I'll kill you." Enoch told him lowly. He pressed close to Jake, sharing heat. Jake nodded. The necromancer kissed him again,  anchoring himself on Jake's hips. Jake was rougher than the last time they were together.

Soft, tentative touches were replaced with bruising grip and scratch of nail. Gentle tap of tongue turned into a claiming bite. Enoch let himself moan, clutching Jake like he was going to disappear. Jake tugged at his hair, jumping up so Enoch could catch his thighs and rock them into the wall. Jake's head dropped to Enoch's shoulder, sucking on the pale skin there, tongue dipping into the pool of sweat in the hollow of his throat. He choked off his groan into Enoch's skin. "The basement is soundproof, Jacob. Let me hear you." Enoch bit gently at his earlobe. Jake wrestled with Enoch's shirt, chucking it across the room. "Bed. Bed please." He panted. Enoch kissed his temple, kneeding the swell of his ass as he carried Jake to the bed.

They sprawled out hours later, breathing heavily and a stated sore and sweaty. Enoch kept one hand around Jake's wrist, kissing the sensitive skin. He admired the red splotches across Jake's chest and ass, trailing his fingers up his back to hold his face gently. Jake smiled lazily. "Go to sleep, Jacob." Enoch kissed him sweetly before tucking him to his side.

_Vuslat_

_(n.) A union or reunion ofter being apart for a long time with one's beloved_

_Turkish_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
